


You Said Something

by mycry2468



Series: Futile Devices [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe Fandom
Genre: AU, Attraction, Desire, Feelings, Flirting, Frustration, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Madancy, Meeting Hugh's parents, New York City, Open to Interpretation, Phone Calls, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Romantic Friendship, Sex, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycry2468/pseuds/mycry2468
Summary: "You Said Something" is a song written by PJ Harvey.I want to thank pisces714 for proofreading my whole work.The lyric inspired me to write the dialogue between Mads and Hugh in Chapter two.After the M&C premiere in Berlin, Hugh and Mads meet again in New York months later.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy & Mads Mikkelsen, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen, Mads Mikkelsen/Hugh Dancy
Series: Futile Devices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "You Said Something" is a song written by PJ Harvey.  
> I want to thank pisces714 for proofreading my whole work.
> 
> The lyric inspired me to write the dialogue between Mads and Hugh in Chapter two.  
> After the M&C premiere in Berlin, Hugh and Mads meet again in New York months later.

_**New York.** _

When the alarm sounded, Hugh awoke with a start. That night he had struggled to fall asleep, and those few hours he had managed to sleep he had troubled dreams. He usually slept soundly and didn't have many dreams, but that night his mind had decided to play bad jokes.  
All this was happening for one and only reason: he would meet Mads that day. Hugh wasn't prepared at the idea of seeing him again after ten long months. Last time they were together was during the weekend of the Men & Chicken premiere in Berlin. Then, nothing more. It has been ten months. Three hundred four days.

Hugh often thought back to those days spent together, and sometimes he desperately wanted to catch a plane and go to see him. He missed Mads so much, more than he could admit. Maybe it was good not to see each other. Far from the eyes, far from the heart.  
When Hugh was almost getting used to the idea that meeting Mads would only be a remote possibility, he got a call from him. It was only when he heard his friend saying his name that he realized how much he had missed hearing his voice.

“Hugh?”

“Mads…” Hugh didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation. During these ten months they only texted each other on various occasions. Nothing more.

“How are you?” Mads’ voice was enthusiastic.

“I’m good.” Was he? Hugh wasn’t sure. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’ve got some news!”

Silence.

“News?” Hugh asked. Was it good news or bad news?

“Yes, I’m coming to New York in a few weeks to film Doctor Strange. I was wondering if you’ll be there too. We could…you know, see each other for a coffee or have dinner. If you want.”

Hugh stopped breathing. OF COURSE he wanted to see him. What a stupid question! He couldn’t believe that Mads was coming to New York. This meant that for a few days they would breathe the same air in the same city. The mere thought made him feel.. _(excited?)_

“Hugh? Are you still here?”

Hugh realized that he was still on the phone. He was already daydreaming.

“Oh… It’s…wonderful news! I’ll definitely be in New York.” Hugh hesitated. “I’d like to see you.”

“It makes me happy.” Mads’ voice was deep.

Hugh closed his eyes and inhaled. He wanted to tell him how happy he was that they would meet each other again, but in that moment he heard someone calling Mads.

“Sorry, Hugh. I need to go. Talk to you soon, ok? It was good to hear your voice after such a long time.”

“Mads, wait!”

“Yes?”

“I missed you.” Hugh said.

“I missed you too. Very much.”

When they ended the phone call, Hugh’s legs were shaking. He was the happiest man in the world and he couldn’t wait to see Mads again. He closed his eyes and smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, though, Hugh had no desire to smile. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced it was a mistake. He had his life, Mads had his own. They shouldn’t complicate things. It wouldn't be good for either of them to see each other and separate again. For Hugh, it took months to recover after the last time they had been together and he didn't want to relive that experience again.

Spending months trying to forget Mads had been harder than he thought, and still he hadn't quite succeeded. Mads was bad for him. Very bad. He absolutely had to stop himself from falling into that black hole. What should be done about that? It was simple: he had to text Mads and come up with a simple excuse. He had to tell him he was busy in these days and couldn't see him. Being honest was pointless.

As he was writing the message, Hugh heard the doorbell ring. His parents had arrived early.  
He left the phone on the table and went to open it. His parents smiled and hugged him as soon as they saw him.

"Did we bother you? We're a little early." Hugh's mother said.

"No, no. I just have to put on my coat and shoes and I'm ready."

Hugh went to get dressed and, in the rush, decided to send the message to Mads later. Anyway, Mads was already on set and wouldn't read his message until later.

Hugh and his parents went out for a walk and they met with Claire for lunch. For the whole time, Hugh tried to behave normally, but inside he was dying. He knew that saying no to Mads was the right thing to do, but it didn't mean that he accepted it peacefully.

After lunch, Claire had to leave because of a commitment. Hugh stayed with his parents and while they were speaking to him, he kept looking at his phone. He knew he had to send that message, but he didn't know if he would find the strength to do it.

"Hugh?"

Hugh looked at his mother.

"Yes?"

"What's going on with you? You've been acting strange since this morning. Is something wrong?"

Hugh didn't know how to answer. Everything was wrong. Everything sucked. He was a mess. He hated himself.

"No, everything is ok." He lied.

"Hugh, maybe it's not us you want to talk to and it's absolutely normal. But, please know that your father and I are always here for you."  
Hugh looked at his mother. Those words broke his heart. He was already sad, now after those words he wanted to bury himself. If only she knew. If only she knew about him and Mads. If only....

"I know, Mom."

His mother smiled at him and stroked his hand.

"Well. Are you busy later?"

Hugh answered without even thinking about it, and he betrayed himself.

"Yes. I mean, no. No. No commitments." He said trying to make up for it.

"Hugh, if you have a commitment It’s no problem. We don't want to hold you back. Don't feel compelled to be with us all day. It's normal if you have other things to do. Are you seeing anyone?"

Hugh blushed involuntarily.

"If I'm seeing anyone?" he asked feeling guilty. His parents couldn't suspect anything, they didn’t know. So it was better for him to avoid giving them a reason to suspect something.

His mother looked at him with a speechless look.

"Well, I have plans to meet a friend of mine. But you know, I’m going to cancel the meeting. I want to be with you." Hugh said with a veil of melancholy.

"Nonsense! You should go to the meeting. Is this person a friend of yours and Claire's?" Hugh’s father asked.

Hugh sighed. Did they really have to talk about it?

"No, it's... it's Mads, actually. He's here, in New York. He’s filming a movie for a few days and he asked me if we could meet tonight."

"Oh, Mads! I remember him from the King Arthur premiere! What a wonderful person! You can't say no, Hugh! He's here and surely he wants to see you. Probably he will be all alone and you've been friends for years, how can you say no?!" Hugh’s mother asked innocently.

Hugh laughed nervously.

"Well, he's got his colleagues, mom. He can always go out with them."

"But he asked YOU to go out after work, right? It means it’s you that he wants to be.”

When his mother told him this, Hugh felt sick. If only she knew.

Hugh was eventually persuaded by his parents not to write that message to Mads. They left the restaurant together and took a tour of the streets of New York. Without realizing it, they arrived near the set of Doctor Strange and at that point Hugh's mother demanded to get closer and wait for Mads to greet him. Hugh tried to convince her that it was a bad idea and they would only bother him, but she did not change her mind. Hugh was nervous more than ever. It was so embarrassing. What would Mads think when he saw his parents there? _(that he wanted to introduce him as his…?)_

Mads wrote to Hugh where they would meet. Hugh’s parents decided to wait with him. They both seemed very curious to see Mads, Hugh wanted to dig a pit and jump in it instead.

Hugh kept praying that Mads would suddenly have a commitment and couldn't come, but Mads arrived on time.

Hugh’s parents were the first to notice him.

"Here he is!"  
Hugh looked up and immediately met Mads' eyes. Suddenly it seemed to him that it hadn’t been ten months since the last time they saw each other. It was as if time had stopped and nothing had really changed. His feelings for Mads certainly hadn't changed. Looking him in the eyes, he realized that he had lied to himself up to that moment.

Mads smiled and first gallantly greeted Hugh's mother, then introduced himself to his father. Hugh hadn't moved a muscle. He was totally paralyzed and couldn't get a single word out of his mouth.

"How glad I am to see you after such a long time. Of all my son's friends, you're the one who stuck with me. I liked you right away. My son is lucky to have you as a friend!" Hugh’s mother said to Mads.

Hugh looked down when he heard the word "friend." If only she knew.

Mads, unlike him, seemed totally at ease. He knew how to entertain his parents better than he did. It was perfection, as always.

"Really, Ma'am, I'm the one who's lucky. Hugh and I are very, very, very good friends." Mads said with a smile.

"How sweet you are! How could Hugh think about giving up seeing you today to be with us? He even wanted to send you a message to cancel your meeting, but we stopped him in time!"

When Mads heard those words he changed his expression and he looked at Hugh with a serious air. Hugh couldn't keep eye contact and looked away.

"Really? He probably felt it was fairer to spend his day with you since he doesn't see you very often. He has all my understanding."  
Hugh felt even worse at hearing those words come out from Mads' mouth. Those words were sharp as blades and within himself he knew he had hurt Mads. He could read it in his eyes.

"And do you have any news of the show that you were shooting together? Hannibal, right?" Hugh’s mother asked.

"No, unfortunately there is no news. We all hope to get some good news soon." Mads answered warmly.

"From what I understand, in Hannibal you are lovers, correct?" Hugh’s father asked.

Hugh opened his eyes wide.

"Yes, in the show, Dad. In the show we are lovers. It's just a TV show." He said nervously. When he noticed his mother's curious look, he realized that he overreacted. Why did he want to point out at all costs that they were lovers only on the show? _(he knew why..)_

Mads looked at him with a different expression. For a few seconds no one said anything.

"Well, I'd say it's time to leave you. Mads, it was a real pleasure to see you again." Hugh’s mother finally said, breaking the ice.

"For me as well. I hope to see you again on another occasion!" Mads said, greeting her elegantly. Hugh looked down and felt even more nervous at the idea of being alone with Mads.

When his parents left, Mads looked Hugh in the eye. Hugh tried not to look at his shoes this time.

"So, you didn’t want to see me.”

Hugh licked his lips. How could he justify himself? He couldn’t.

“Hugh, listen. You don't have to say yes just because I'm here in New York. If you don't want to hang out with me, just tell me and I’ll leave. Your parents are gone. There's no need to play any part. I want you to be honest with me. If you don't want to, I'll understand."

At that moment Hugh wanted to throw himself to the ground and cry. He didn’t deserve Mads’ friendship. He didn’t deserve him at all. What could he do now? He needed to be honest. It was Mads’ wish. He owed him.

"I didn't want to see you because I was afraid of how I would feel when I saw you in front of me after all this time. For a while I thought it would be better not to meet, because it would be easier."

"What would be easier?" Mads asked, looking at him earnestly.

"Living? Moving on with our everyday lives? When we separated at the airport, time stopped for me. I keep living, but my mind is stuck there in Berlin. With you."

Mads nodded faintly and without saying anything, he hugged Hugh gently. Hugh closed his eyes and abandoned himself on Mads' body. He smelled his good scent and immediately his mind returned to the last time he smelled him. Hugh didn't need an answer from Mads. He said what he had to say and it was enough.

"Where are we going to eat?” Mads asked when they separated.

"I know a place."


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh took Mads to an Italian restaurant. He wanted to relive their first “date” in Florence while they were filming season three. They talked mostly about Mads’ work and Dr. Strange. After dinner, the night was still young and Hugh decided to accompany Mads to his hotel.

  
“Would you like to have a beer in my hotel room?” Mads asked him when they arrived in front of Mads’ hotel.

Hugh hesitated. Was it wise?

“Just a beer?”

“Just a beer.” Mads confirmed. Hugh nodded and he followed him inside.

Mads’ room was huge with a nice balcony. Mads got two beers from the fridge while Hugh went to the balcony to enjoy the amazing view. That night he could see the stars.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Hugh commented and leaned on the railing.

“It is. But the most beautiful one is right here, and I’m looking at him now.” Mads replied and looked at him straight in the eyes. He passed him the beer. Hugh took it and blushed. His body was on fire. Why was he doing this? Why?

It took a few minutes before Hugh said something. He could hear Mads’ words in his mind saying that over and over.

“So, how was Iceland? I’ve never been there.”

“It’s good if you’re in good company.” Mads said with a smile.

“Were you in good company?” Hugh asked curiously.

“I was.” Mads replied and looked down. Hugh tried to study his facial expression. Did Mads meet someone special? Was it the reason why he never called him? He couldn’t say how he was feeling right now. Was he..? _(jealous?)_

“Who?” Hugh asked and leaned his beer on the table. He needed to know, even if it meant that he was going to feel bad after that.

Mads looked at the sky.

“Does it matter?”

“It does.” Hugh insisted.

“Ben Mendelsohn.”

Hugh looked down. So he was right. He met someone special. A colleague.

“So, you moved on then.”

Hugh felt bad and _(betrayed?)_.

“Not really. It’s not what you think.” Mads justified and leaned his beer on the table close to Hugh’s beer.

“Really? It looks like you and Ben are very close.”

When he said it, Hugh realized that it was so obvious that he was jealous. Was he? Yes, he was. He was terribly jealous. He thought they had a very special relationship. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe their relationship was special, but then something changed. Maybe what happened between them changed Mads and their relationship. Hugh always worried about this. He worried he could lose Mads at any moment.

“Not as close as we are.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hugh asked.

Mads moved his hand towards Hugh’s hand. He caressed Hugh’s skin with his thumb.

“You know what it means.” Mads said with a deep tone.

Hugh stopped to breathe. He didn’t need to know about Ben. He wasn’t ready to hear more.

“Hugh, I’ll tell you what you want to know. You just have to ask.” Mads told him.

“I’m not sure I want to know. Not now.”

“Well then. We won’t talk about Ben. Would you return the favor if I asked you about Aaron?”

“There is nothing to say about Aaron. We are good friends.”

“As good as we are?”

“We are very, very, very good friends. You said that.”

“Are you teasing me?” Mads smiled amusingly.

“Just a little bit” Hugh admitted.

“I must admit that I’m a bit jealous.”

“I am too.”

They looked at each other briefly, then they stared at the stars. The sky was clean and so dark.

“How did we get here, to this point of living?” Mads suddenly asked.

“Do you remember the day when you asked me to stay in my trailer because your toilet was clogged?”

“Of course..” Mads laughed.

“That night we went out and you got drunk. I had to bring you in my trailer and you fell asleep on the couch.”

“I don’t remember much about that night, honestly. Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all. Actually, that night was an important night because you said something, that I’ve never forgotten.”

“What was it?”

“You said: _‘You know, if the circumstances were different, you'd be much more than a friend to me, Hugh’_.”

“Did I? I don’t remember it.”

“I know. You were pretty drunk that night. You said it and you fell asleep right after.”

“I wish I remembered it.”

“Since then I have never stopped thinking about this.” Hugh admitted.

“I meant what I said, even if I was drunk. I’ve never stopped thinking about us. I want you to know this.” Mads said with a serious tone.

Hugh smiled. He was grateful.

“I thought that what happened between us in Berlin may have changed our friendship. I don’t want to lose you, Mads.”

“What happened between us did change our friendship. For me, it became something more. It brought us closer. I don’t regret any of it.” Mads confessed.

“I don’t regret any of it either.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Hugh imitated Mads.

They looked at each other. Mads got closer to Hugh and he looked at his friend’s lips. Hugh remained still and waited. His heart started to beat faster.

“Can I kiss you, Hugh?” Mads asked.

“Yes, please.” Hugh didn’t hesitate. He was waiting for this moment. He had been waiting for ten long months.

Mads smiled and he kissed Hugh on his cheek, close to his lips. Hugh closed his eyes and bent his head back. Mads’ lips were just like he remembered: soft and delicate.

Mads drew a trail of kisses on Hugh's skin and reached his neck.

“Mads, I missed you so much.” Hugh said breathless. Instead of blood, it seemed to him like he had fire in his veins.

Mads sucked his friend’s perfect skin. Hugh put his arms around Mads’ waist and got their bodies closer.

“I missed you too.”

They breathed against each other for a short while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this last Chapter, Hugh is remembering what just happened between them in bed as they are cuddling and resting. His memories are fragmented, vague and they are written in italics.  
> I'm going to work on another series, which is the continuation of this story. It will be the last one.

_‘You know, if the circumstances were different, you'd be much more than a friend to me, Hugh’_

Those words were still echoing in Hugh’s mind. Now he was lying on the soft bed of Mads’ room. He was all sweaty. He couldn’t help but think about what just happened. It felt like heaven, it seemed like a vivid dream. But it was real. It happened.

_“Mads…”_

Hugh’s eyes were wide. His body smelled of Mads. He liked it.

_“Hugh….” Hugh could still hear Mads’ whispering into his ear._

“Hugh…”

Hugh looked at Mads’ perfect body. He smiled. His arm was around his waist. Their bodies were both very warm.

“Yes?” he answered quietly and leaned his head on Mads’ chest.

_Wet sheets. Wet bodies. Mads’ lips on him. Mads’ naked body against his._

Mads stroked Hugh’s curls. His touch was incredibly delicate.

“What are you doing?” Hugh asked amused.

“Nothing. I…. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you are here.” Hugh could feel Mads’ chest rise and fall.

Hugh gave him a sweet smile and put his hand on Mads’ chest. Their lips met naturally and they gasped into each other’s mouths. Mads caught Hugh’s lower lip between his.

_“Don’t stop! Mads, don’t stop!” Hugh begged before._

“I am happy to be here too. I’m not sure if I will ever find the strength to leave this bed.” Hugh laughed softly.

“I wish you didn’t.”

_Inside._

“I know!!”

They both laughed.

_Entwined hands. Gasps. Forwards and backwards. “Mads!” They climaxed together._

Hugh could feel Mads’ beating heart. It was starting to calm now. With his fingers he drew small circles around Mads’ nipples. He wrapped his thigh around him and began to caress his lover’s foot with his.

Neither of them wanted to get dressed. They felt comfortable despite their nudity. Hugh was always metaphorically naked around Mads even when he wasn’t truly naked.

“I missed all of this. I feel much better now.” Mads said. He kissed Hugh’s forehead and took Hugh’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and he sucked Hugh’s index finger. He looked at him sensually.

“I missed it too. God, I don’t want to leave this bed!” Hugh replied and closed his eyes. Mads’ saliva was all over his finger. This was turning Hugh on and making his cock pulse. He knew he should control himself.

_Mads’ perfect lips on his body, licking where the sun doesn’t shine._

He should leave the bed before _(he fell asleep)_ or before they did something _(again)_. Mads had to wake up early and it was already 2.30am. When did they arrive at the hotel? 10pm? Probably. They had spent hours together and they….

_“Mads, Fuck! Yes!”_

Mads stopped sucking his finger. His gaze met Hugh’s.

“Stay with me.”

“Where else would I go?” Hugh replied and laughed. “Sorry. It came out so spontaneously.”

Mads smiled and he put his hand on Hugh’s waist. Mads’ hand was dangerously close to his crotch.

“I’m serious. Stay with me. Please.” Mads’ breath was short and shallow. Was he..? _(horny?)_

“Mmmh…” he swallowed.

Hugh didn’t know what to say. Was it the right thing to do? Did he want to stay with Mads all night and do _(what? Again?!)_. Well, if it were up for Hugh, they would have done it all night long. He should have more self-control, but with Mads, he had no self-control at all. He was at his mercy.

“Do you want me to beg you?” Mads asked and looked at him with a sweet smile. His hand moved to Hugh’s crotch. Hugh bit his lip and instinctively he got on top of Mads.

“Fuck.” He said before kissing Mads impetuously.


End file.
